


Chocolate-Covered Fraser

by tiffany (unbrashest)



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-27
Updated: 2003-01-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrashest/pseuds/tiffany
Summary: Ray decides to get back at Fraser, for his antics in "Curiously Strong."  He has Fraser help him make a sundae.  Delicious!





	Chocolate-Covered Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Chocolate-Covered Fraser

## Chocolate-Covered Fraser

by tiffany

Author's website: http://uk.geocities.com/ace_leary380/

Disclaimer: Of course this is just for fun, and no harm is intended.   


Author's Notes: Thanks go to Obi-Kat and Gabriel, for their tireless work on my behalf � for science � and from whom Ray borrowed the ice cream trick.   


Story Notes: The use of handcuffs counts as b/d, I suppose. 

This story is a sequel to: Curiously Strong 

* * *

Fraser was trapped. 

Naked, blindfolded, and handcuffed to Ray's bed. Of course, he deserved it: this was payback for today's little episode in the warehouse. Ray chuckled to himself, thinking about Fraser's unexpected cunning. He wouldn't really hurt the Mountie in any way, of course, but Fraser could expect to be tortured - with pleasure - tonight. 

Ray was naked himself, standing in his kitchen arranging items onto a tray: one of Fraser's fur-covered winter mittens; chocolate, raspberry, and strawberry syrups; whipped cream; and a pint of Hagen-Dazs vanilla ice cream. He smiled. Fraser was going to help him make a sundae. 

Ray heard Fraser squirming on the bed, and knew he must be very uncomfortable right now; Fraser really disliked not being in control. Hurriedly, Ray got the tray and carried the supplies to his bedroom. 

He opened the door to find Fraser writhing around, trying to remove the blindfold with no success. Fraser heard Ray enter and turned his face toward him, sighing heavily. Ray set the tray down on the nightstand and sat on the bed. "How're ya doin'?" 

"Just fine, Ray," Fraser replied, a tremor in his voice. 

Ray laughed quietly. "Nervous, huh?" Fraser nodded. "Yeah, that's okay. You know I'm not gonna do anything bad, right?" 

Fraser let out a breath. "Yes, Ray, I know." 

Ray leaned in close to Fraser's ear. "But you do know that I'm gonna do all the things I said I was gonna do, right?" 

Fraser nodded, and smiled, despite his obvious nervousness. Ray darted out his tongue and licked Fraser's neck just below the ear, and traced a wet trail along his jawline, ending at Fraser's mouth. "I'm gonna lick you from head to toe," he said in a throaty whisper. "How does that sound?" He licked Fraser's lips, teasing, coaxing his mouth open, finally kissing him gently. 

He then planted small kisses all over Fraser's glistening face, as he talked in low tones. "I am going to pleasure you tonight, Fraser. And I just want you to enjoy it, okay? You don't have to do anything, but relax and feel good, all right?" he said, knowing that simply receiving pleasure and giving nothing in return would be a sort of torture for his partner. Fraser nodded again, and released a tense breath. Ray sat back and picked up Fraser's mitten from the tray, putting it on his left hand. 

"Now Fraser, just tell me what you feel." Ray touched the mitten on Fraser's chest, circling slowly and deliberately, then running it up and down Fraser's torso. 

"It feels like...fur." 

"You're right," Ray said, stroking Fraser's chest and arms, moving the mitten smoothly all over his body, even the ticklish bottoms of his feet. Fraser seemed calmer after a moment. "How does it feel?" 

"It's wonderful. Relaxing, but electrifying, too." Ray leaned in again and kissed him, deeply this time, his hand still moving the fur mitten idly on Fraser's chest. 

"See? It's not so bad, is it?" 

"No, Ray," he said in a low voice. 

"Okay, Fraser. Next," Ray said, sitting up. He selected the raspberry syrup from the tray and unscrewed the cap. "Smell this," he murmured, holding the bottle under Fraser's nose. 

Fraser inhaled and he smiled. "Mmm, it's raspberries." 

Ray grinned, then chose the strawberry syrup. "Okay, what about this one?" 

Fraser sniffed again. "Ooh, that's strawberries." 

He picked the pint of ice cream next. "And this?" he asked. 

"Vanilla?" 

"Very good, Fraser. You get a reward. Open up." Fraser obeyed, and Ray took a spoonful of ice cream and dropped a dollop inside. Fraser swallowed and smiled again. 

"Mmm, delicious." 

"Do you like that kind?" 

"Yeah. It's Hagen-Dazs, isn't it?" 

"Mm-hmm. Open up again." Fraser did, but instead of giving him more ice cream, Ray quickly dipped his finger in the chocolate sauce and slid it inside Fraser's mouth. Fraser closed his lips around the digit, sucking eagerly. 

"Yum, that's good," Fraser mumbled. 

"Want some more?" 

"Yes." Ray dipped his finger into the chocolate again. He placed his syrupy finger against Fraser's lips, smearing chocolate over his mouth, before sliding it inside again. Fraser captured Ray's finger with his lips, and swirled his tongue around the chocolatey invader. 

"Ohh, that feels...good, what you're doing, there...Fraser." Ray's voice was suddenly husky. 

Fraser responded by sucking harder, and Ray moaned softly as he got an instant hard-on. Ray pulled his finger out abruptly and Fraser licked his lips. "It's because you taste so good." 

Ray chuckled. Fraser tilted his head towards Ray and demanded, "Kiss me again." Ray leaned in and licked Fraser's chocolatey lips before kissing him sloppily, cleaning the syrup off of his partner's mouth. 

"Mmm, you taste good, too," Ray said, smacking his own lips. "Like a hot fudge sundae." Ray trailed his wet finger down Fraser's face, his neck, his chest, in slow circles and random lines. Fraser shivered. "How would you like to help me make a sundae, Fraser?" 

"Sure, but I can't really...oh," he said. 

"Yeah, I think I'll start with..." Ray paused as he rearranged things on the tray. He decided on the chocolate sauce. He held the bottle over Fraser's body and paused, just watching his lover. He loved the sight of Fraser like this: naked, bound, waiting for Ray's next move. He felt himself getting harder, just thinking about tasting Fraser all over. 

He tilted the bottle and dropped the cool liquid on the center of Fraser's chest, and snickered as Fraser twitched. "Jumpy?" Ray asked. 

"Just wasn't expecting it." 

"All right, then?" 

"It's cold!" 

"Just relax, and enjoy this." Ray drizzled more liquid over Fraser's body, randomly and in patterns, occasionally switching syrup flavors. He felt like he was painting, and Fraser looked like a living piece of art. 

Fraser twitched again as a drop of syrup landed in his belly button. "Ooh, ticklish?" 

"Just a little." 

"Hmm, I didn't know that. What about, uh, here?" 

The liquid oozed down Fraser's belly and drizzled onto his penis. "No, that's not, uh, ticklish, but...oh, it feels weird!" he said, gasping. Ray snorted softly. He continued to decorate the rest of Fraser's body, putting whipped cream in strategic locations, paying close attention to Fraser's reactions. 

Ray talked in low, throaty tones while he worked. "See, Fraser? It's not so bad to let yourself feel pleasure, is it? You don't always have to be the one in control, do you? Receiving can be just as wonderful as giving, you know. When you know you can't get away, and you just have to feel what I'm doing to you, it's okay, right?" 

Fraser didn't answer, but Ray noticed that his breathing was getting shallower. That triggered an automatic carnal response, and Ray decided suddenly that he was done painting. But before he totally destroyed his art, he wanted some sort of souvenir. It was unlikely that Fraser would ever let him do this again. 

He got up from the bed and crossed the room to his dresser, and rummaged around in a drawer. "Aha! Here it is," Ray exclaimed. 

"What is?" 

"My camera. I have to get a picture of this, Fraze." 

Fraser stiffened. "Oh, no, you don't, Ray!" 

"Okay, then, I'll just call Turnbull, and he can come over and do a sketch--" 

"Absolutely not!" 

Ray laughed. "Aw, come on, Fraser, just one. You look amazing!" 

"Just one, that's it." 

"Smile!" Fraser bared his teeth, as Ray clicked the shutter. He said, more to himself, "Amazing." 

"You know, Ray, you're a freak." 

"I'm a freak?!" Ray gasped in surprise. "Fraser, I don't think you've ever called me that before." He put the camera on the dresser and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're the freak. Who started this whole thing, anyway?" 

"You did!" 

"But whose idea was it to tie me up in the warehouse today?" 

"Okay, I guess I started it." 

Ray leaned in close and whispered into Fraser's ear. "Say that again." 

"What, that I started it?" 

"No, that I'm a freak." 

"You're a freak, Ray." 

"Mm, I guess I am, Fraser," he said, amused. He kissed Fraser again, and they lingered there, their tongues twirling against each other, gently exploring. At last he sat up and said, "I think I'm ready for my sundae. How about you?" 

"But it's not a sundae without ice cream -- AIEEEE!! Oh, Ray, that's cold!" Fraser practically leapt off the bed at the touch of the ice cream rolling down his abdomen. 

Ray couldn't contain his laughter. "Hoo hoo hoo, Fraser! You should see your face!" He dropped another dollop, then another, on Fraser's skin. "Uh-oh, I'd better eat this fast - you're too hot for this Hagen-Dazs. It's melting all over." 

Before Fraser could protest any more, Ray slurped up the ice cream, then he continued licking, running his tongue up and down the lines of syrup. He made sure to kiss and taste every inch of Fraser's skin, not really caring about cleaning it off, but wanting to make sure Fraser knew he was the center of attention. He paused at each nipple, first sucking off the whipped cream, then suckling the nipple itself. Fraser sighed and arched up to receive Ray's focused concentration. And Ray was focused. He was determined to pleasure Fraser as much as Fraser had pleasured him earlier today. 

It excited him to know that he was torturing Fraser with delight, and that he could see the results. As he slowly tongued his way down Fraser's colorful torso, he thought about the red serge uniform and how it hid everything you wanted to see from view, like Fraser's creamy smooth skin - sensitive to every stroke of his tongue and naturally good-tasting, even without the sweet syrups. And those hateful jodhpurs, woolen and stiff, and able to conceal substantial bulges, even if you were really looking. 

The thought made Ray want to giggle. He wondered just how hard Fraser would have to be for his erection to show through those pants. He decided to experiment with that. Later. 

Ray skipped Fraser's sticky, glossy erection for now, and kissed his way down the lightly decorated leg. He gently kissed each one of Fraser's toes, and the soles of his feet, mindful of the ticklish parts. Tasting his way up the other leg, he realized that Fraser was tense and panting. 

He shifted position to lay full-length next to Fraser. He didn't care at this point that he was becoming as sticky as his lover; right now he just wanted Fraser to calm down. He kissed him, softly at first, then more passionately. Fraser tried to devour his mouth, grunting and moaning, and Ray pulled back from Fraser's sudden ferocity. 

Fraser was breathing heavily and squirming, straining against his restraints. Ray climbed on top of him and held him down. 

"Fraser. Fraser!" Ray said, and Fraser stopped wriggling. "It's okay, Fraser." 

"I want to touch you, hold you, something..." Fraser gasped. 

"But this is about you, Fraze." He leaned over and kissed him, petted and caressed him, until his breathing slowed. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, Ray. I just... I can't see you, or touch you, or anything. It's hard." 

Ray grinned. "Oh, yeah, it's hard, Fraser," he said mischievously. "It's gonna get harder, too." He slid down Fraser's body and grasped Fraser's stiff, sticky cock. Fraser groaned as Ray tasted and suckled around the shaft. It reminded Ray of eating an ice cream cone, with the dripping chocolate and constant licking. Then he remembered that there was a pint of vanilla right there by the bed. 

He reached over and grabbed the small tub, setting it in front of him, between Fraser's legs. "Fraser? Just relax, okay? This might feel...strange." He took a spoonful in his mouth and put his mouth on Fraser's cock. He let the ice cream drip onto the head, and Fraser jumped. 

"Oh, Ray! That's..." he exclaimed. He relaxed as Ray swirled his tongue around, the cold ice cream contrasting with Fraser's hot skin. He sighed, "That's wonderful." 

The dessert melted quickly, so Ray got another spoonful and captured Fraser's dick in his mouth at the same time. Fraser writhed on the bed, guttural moans escaping with each flick of the tongue. Ray knew this had to be a million times more intense than those Altoids Fraser had used on him, and he smiled to himself. Ray was the one finally in control. 

He maneuvered his tongue and squished the next mouthful of melting ice cream underneath the foreskin of Fraser's cock. "My god, Ray!" Fraser exhaled heavily. Ray swirled his tongue and the ice cream around and around, and suddenly Fraser began to shudder uncontrollably. 

Ray gave up the torturous technique, and used his hands and mouth more conventionally. Soon Fraser was warning, "Ray, I'm...I'm..." Ray pumped his hand faster and faster, and Fraser convulsed, and Ray was catching Fraser's seed in his mouth. He slowed his stroking, and at last Fraser stopped shaking. He sagged against his handcuffs, breathing hard. 

Ray let him go reluctantly, his own heart beating faster than usual. Probably from all the sugar, he thought. 

Quickly he got up, put the ice cream back on the tray beside the bed, and retrieved the key to the handcuffs. He knelt on the bed again and released Fraser's hands, then pushed back the blindfold. Fraser blinked, eyes readjusting to the light, and saw Ray grinning down at him. 

He placed tiny, sticky kisses all over Fraser's face, finally kissing his swollen lips gently. "So, okay, Fraser, now we're even, right?" he asked between kisses. 

Fraser's hand slid up Ray's thigh, and it came to rest on his erection. Fraser squeezed firmly, and Ray opened his eyes in surprise to find Fraser gazing devilishly up at him. "No, we're not even, Ray. Not as long as we have ice cream in the house." 

**THE END**

* * *

End Chocolate-Covered Fraser by tiffany:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
